When It Rains, It Pours
by Addy Robin
Summary: Ludwig's caught in the rain without an umbrella. But Feliciano's always more than willing to lend a helping hand...


It was pouring hard that day.

Ludwig sighed, frowning deeply as rain pattered down from the gray skies above his head. He was getting drenched, and the bus was late. He wondered briefly how things could get any worse...and grimaced as the rain suddenly came down even harder, becoming torrential in its pursuit of getting him wet. He looked down at his hands - his new gloves wouldn't be able to withstand the moisture well and, he was sure, they wouldn't last the day like this. "Why does the weatherman have to be such an unreliable dick..." he grumbled dismally, frowning in discontent as the cold started to get to him. It was also very windy, and he was sure that even if he hadn't forgotten his umbrella, it would have blown away by now... "Fuck," he grumbled. Then, deciding it would be relative to the situation, shouted, "Fucking shit!"

"Ludwig?" A lilting, cheery voice broke the silence to his left. He knew of only one person stupid or happy enough to sound that cheery in a torrential downpour like this. And that person was... "You're getting soaked, Ludwig!" Feliciano Vargas chirped, generously lifting his umbrella and putting a large portion of it over Ludwig, leaving himself exposed to the rain. To his shock, his frown managed to deepen, and he quickly pushed Feliciano's umbrella back over him, turning his back to the other man.

"You're going to catch a cold if you do that," he chided the other man, strolling over to the crosswalk, desperate to get away from him. Ludwig was rather fond of Feliciano, though he certainly had no clue how to tell him, and often got flustered when he was in the presence of the cheerful Italian. It was hard to be around him without saying or doing something stupid, or even yelling at him for doing something that Ludwig was sure he couldn't help...not to his surprise, Ludwig heard the pitter-patter of small feet behind him, and turned to see Feliciano staring up at him like a spurned puppy dog.

"But you are going to catch a cold if you don't take it!" Feliciano said, a sad look in his eyes. Oh no. Had Ludwig hurt his feelings by rejecting him? He'd only wanted to keep the younger man from getting sick...angered with himself, he turned and began crossing the street without checking what color the crosswalk was.

"Ludwig!"

Feliciano's cry of panic caught Ludwig off guard - had he accidentally hurt the other man again? In confusion, he began to turn toward the Italian, readying himself with an apology...and then he saw it. It was a gray car with its lights off. _Lights off? In the rain? Who drives like that?_ he thought angrily. _I wouldn't be surprised if it was that idiot weatherman_, he started to think, before realizing he was right in the car's path. He began to step forward, only to catch the heel of his boot in a crack in the road and stumble forward, falling straight into a puddle, still in the car's way...he calculated quickly in his head how much time he had to scramble out of the car's way before it got too close, but it looked to be speeding over the limit and was almost ready to crush Ludwig. He pushed himself onto his feet, bracing himself for impact...

And felt something jerk his arm and drag him away onto the opposing sidewalk, only relinquishing him when they had made it safely onto the concrete. The car raced pass, spraying water all over the pair, and as Ludwig looked over at Feliciano, he saw something that he hadn't expected in the least - a smile on his face. And then...he glanced into the distance, realizing that the wind had torn away the other man's umbrella in his haste to save Ludwig. He stared after it...and suddenly began to laugh, doubling over and shaking his head and grabbing Feliciano's hand, pulling the man into a hug and laughing even harder as he felt the Italian's shaking frame, knowing that he, too, was laughing. Ludwig wasn't even sure what he was laughing at - maybe it was just the exhilaration of it all, the fact that he was alive, or maybe even just his stupidity at walking into the street...

He smiled as Feliciano pulled back, staring up at him with joy sparkling in his eyes...what Ludwig wouldn't give to see that happiness, that simple delight for life, every single day...and, without thinking, he planted a kiss on Feliciano's lips, grinning stupidly as he tried to sort out his thoughts. But damn it, what was the point in sorting any of it out? Things were fine the way they were. Not everything had to be so perfectly organized...just like Feliciano. _His_ Feliciano. He wasn't perfect...but Ludwig didn't care about that. He was perfect to him, and that was really all that mattered.

When he pulled back, Feliciano said nothing about it, his eyes even wider if that was physically possible. A blush spread across his cheeks like fire, and Ludwig removed one of his gloves, lifting his hand to Feliciano's cheek to feel how warm it was - it felt like fire to his freezing hand...with a smile, Feliciano extended his arm. "Do you want to come back with me to my house until the rain stops, Ludwig?"

Ludwig smiled. "I'd like that."

And then, everything felt...right as rain.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hi there. It's my first time writing GerIta, so feel free to leave critiques if anything seems wrong or out of place. Thank you~!)<p> 


End file.
